Hounds of Odious redesign 1
hounds of odious _____________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________________________________ INTRODUCTION Sparks of reds and oranges lit the dawn sky, sending rays of sunlight across the clouds. The breeze was relieving in this morning heat, shifting Jonah's fur as he made his way up the slope to the cliff's peak. As he made it to the top, where he could peer over the edge of the cliff and to the deserted valley below, he breathed in. There was a sadness that had clung to him since the disbanding of his family- an idiotic choice on his part. And every day, he would come here, peering over at what once was the huge pack's territory in the forest. Disbanding the pack was something Jonah knew he would always regret, but in the time of the moment, he knew it was something he had to do. But even months after, the pain of disbanding it lingered with him. He could not find a right place to call home, despite traveling between many groups. After promising he would never lead again, he broke his promise. He could not bear the pain of not having Odious in his life. And so, now, as he stood on the peak, he got to his paws, looking down on the valley. As silence overcame, he closed his eyes, breathing in the crisp air as the sun rose over the peaks of the coniferous trees, speaking quietly, but loud enough for only him to hear: "We return from the pain. We will live once again." __________ SMALL OVERVIEW REGULATIONS I. Respect Odious' ranks require your entirety of respect and admiration to each-other. If there is any disrespect, you can expect a major punishment, especially if it is disrespect to high ranks. Under no circumstance does anyone have the right to be disrespectful unless it is required to make things interesting in a roleplay plot, or decided by an OC's owner. Punishment: ''Omega for three days at most.'' II. Loyalty In order to remain a part of Odious, you must devote your loyalty to Odious and to Odious only. Any ounce of disloyalty will be considered a felony, and you could be exiled on some accounts. If you are caught double-grouping, it will be seen as a major crime in the pack, and you will likely be sent off with immediate exile. In no circumstances can you be disloyal to any of your members or the pack. When you sign your loyalty oath, you swear your loyalty to Odious and to Odious' ranks ONLY. This includes side groups, too. Punishment: ''Exile or Immediate demotion.'' III. OC Limit Every member in Odious is allowed two OCs and ONLY two OCs. WIP FOR THE RULES, IT'LL BE UP TOMORROW! RANK GLOSSARY BANNED MEMBERS WIP APPLICATIONS Alliance Form Leader Username(s) and Name(s): '''write here '''S.I.C Username(s) and Name(s): '''write here (your deputy/beta) '''Orientation: '''are you neutral, dark, or light-realmed? '''Group Name: '''please have a link to your page '''Enemies (if any): '''if your enemies are our alliance, you're declined '''Member Count: '''must be above 30 '''Joining Form Name: 'prefix only, and be original '''Username: '''animal jam and wikia '''Who Recruited You: '''who asked you to join, if anyone? '''Past Group(s) & Reason(s) for Leaving: ' '''Loyalty Oath: COALITIONS PHOTOGRAPHY Battle line.1.png|Battle line 10/16 ssss.png|Battle Line ?/16 pics.png|Battle Line ?/16 turtle squad.png|Turtle Battle Line ?/16 bae.png|Second Battle Line ever Battle line.png|First ever Battle Line 2/16 biggest batltel ine.png|One of our largest battle lines CENTIPEDE.png|"CENTIPEDE" bird lovers.png|"Bird Lovers" booty.png|Hounds of Odious Celebration (HOOC) dddddd.png|Double battle line practice Defeating.png|Defeating The Deception with the help of NS finally.png|Battle line practice dos.png|Canyon battle line practice Hounds of bae.png|We reign on, we are HOO! WHAT IS THIS.png|Hounds of Odious & Hounds of Chains preparing for battle together against The Wolves of Destruction and Abysmal im sorry.png|Hounds of Odious preparing for battle together with Northern Stride against ? tghh.png|The Great Howl howl.png|Novice Ceremony / Naming Ceremony Howl tgh2.png|The Great Howl lol pack.png|"SAY SOMETHING STUPID!" imageedit_13_3173731762.png|Battle line practice imageedit_17_3018899500.png|Small battle line practice imageedit_3_9232170596.gif|Battle line practice in the early days introducing hoo.png|"Introduce yourselves!" cloud.png|Cloud's Naming Ceremony odious11.png|Large battle line practice odious444.png|We are Odious. We are FAMILY. odious-2.png|O D I O U S odious-3.png|The Great Howl Hoo 2k16.png|Battle Line HOO SQUAD.png|HOO Squad Hoo1.png|HOOAC Line Battle12.png|Battle Against JaggedClan Battle lineeeeee.png|BIGGEST BATTLE LINE TIE Battle line 4.png|Battle Line Battle line hoo.png|Battle Line alec.png|Alec's Novice Ceremony edgeeeeeeeee.png|Edgy Line laika ceremony.png|Laika's Mercenary Ceremony linee.png|Battle line pax wipp.png|Pax by Eyota rip cael.png|Rest in Peace, Caeldori xYLA ceremony.png|Xy'la's Naming Ceremony hazza.png HOO.png|Battle Line battle line hoo1.png|Battle Line hoo-linee.png|Chimes' Ceremony deer2us.png|Odious is DEER to us! Tghhhh.png|The Great Howl 12/22/16 Aahaha.png|The Great Howl 12/22/16 topaz, asylum.png|Topaz & Asylum's Naming Ceremonies movie time.png|HOO Movie Time Throwback movie time two.png|Movie Time (2) Throwback hoo puts the hot in cocoa.png|HOO puts the HOT in HOT COCOA christmas party hoo.png|HOO's Christmas Party! Pax death.png|RIP, Pax (12.29.16) Imageedit 1 4571565702.png|Long Live Odious 1/31/16 22816.png|Long Live Odious higgered.png|sweater weather battle line 343434.png|Battle Line highrank meeting.png|High Rank Meeting #1 - 1.22.17 WE ARE HOO!.png|Howl Picture HOUNDS OF HOODLES.png|Battle Line Fun Battle line nn.png|Canyon Line Battle line1111111.png|Battle Line Odious Heidi's den.png Hounds of Odious Forest.png LONG LVIE ODIOUS.png Hooroleplay.png|Bear fight roleplay tgh3.png|The Great Howl battlee11.png|Battle Line 2.3.17 Long live hoo11.png|Long live Odious 2.4.17 long live us.png|Long live Us. 2.4.17 Odiousss.png|Long live Odious HOO111.png|O D I O U S Jonahsick.png|Jonah passes away - 3.25.17 Hoorp.png|HOO Meeting 3.24.17 odiousss.png|Battle Line 3.24.17 Partay.png|Karli & Ethan's Wed - 3.25.17 ceremony.png|Chimma's Ceremony long live uso.png|Hounds Of Odious - Disbanded Day maleii.png|Malei's ceremony Imageedit 1 8225938610.png|Kendra by Eyota gatheringsphoo.png|Gathering with POSP Hoo line.png|Hounds of Odious tcmeet.png|The Centurion Division Meeting tcd meeting4.png|The Centurion Division Credit to Eyota for all the page's coding.